Bruja Nocturna
by Maria de las Mareas
Summary: Las Oirans rápidamente fuimos catalogadas como animales y la actitud del gobierno no fue de ayuda, nos encerraron en burdeles sucios; esperando que si cerraban los ojos ante la realidad, tal vez desapareceríamos.


**__****Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin creación original de: Nobuhiro Watsuki**

**Bruja nocturna**

Me recargué en el precario pedazo de madera que hacía de pilar de las paredes, mientras me cruzaba en brazos, la noche era fresca y podía sentir como los vellos de mis brazos se erizaban producto del frío, pero prefería eso a estar ahí dentro.

_Una chica a mis espaldas chilló, incitándome a mover mi vista hacia dentro, un Gaijin que no sin antes había pagado la cantidad acordaba por ella, le había inmovilizado contra una mesa del sucio local, hurgaba por debajo de su ropa. La zarandeaba, le gritaba cosas en un idioma incomprensible, pero no era necesario ser bilingüe; para comprender, en su mirada cargada de desprecio podía saberse que lo que decía no era nada agradable. La chica en cambio, con la expresión muerta y los ojos clavados en la nada se desanudaba el obi atado por delante con el objetivo de agilizar su martirio. _

Me estremecí.

_¿En qué momento había terminado en eso?_

Yo, Komagata Yumi convertida en: _Yuujo_ una mera prostituta de clase baja. Cuando fui la mejor _Oiran_ de _Shinyoshiwara_; _Tayu_, cortesana de los más poderosos, intocable hasta para un oficial de alto rango, la destructora de castillos nos llamaban; "la bruja nocturna" conocida entre mis más selectos clientes.

_El gaijin, arrastró escaleras arriba a la chica, con la ropa a medio poner. Mientras mis ojos se clavaban en la oscuridad de la noche. _

Hermosa, inteligente, preparada en artes, historia, política y economía, podía mantener una conversación con cualquier señor feudal sin titubear siquiera.

Pero llegar a mi nivel, no fue lo que se dice fácil, fui preparada desde los 8 años, vendida por una familia demasiado pobre, para mantener a otra hija más, en la cual estaba vaticinada a morir de cólera, tuberculosis o algo inclusive peor, cual fue el destino de mis progenitores.

Yo conté con suerte, recuerdo dijeron mis compradores, "_agradece a tu belleza_" en más de una ocasión escuché, pero nunca lo hice, aquello que fue mi salvación irónicamente también fue mi perdición.

El distrito rojo, podía parecer encantador, pero era un mundo lleno de sufrimientos.

En la vida se tiene que elegir y yo tomé mis propias decisiones al menos una Oiran tenía honor.

_Un borrachin, con una botella del Sake más barato, pasó a mi lado mirándome descaradamente, susurró palabras asquerosas con su aliento fétido. _

Pero tras lo de: "María Ruth"...

_Las destructoras de castillos pasamos a ser poco menos que sombras. _

Las _Oirans_ rápidamente fuimos catalogadas como animales y la actitud del gobierno no fue de ayuda, nos encerraron en burdeles sucios; esperando que si cerraban los ojos ante la realidad, tal vez desapareceríamos.

El honor por el cual tanto me esforcé y humille, pasó a alguien más, mujeres catalogadas de clase, "las artistas" las falsamente recatadas _Geishas_, que en elegantes casas de té atendían desde funcionarios hasta miembros del ejército y nosotras en las sombras, a marineros y barbaros extranjeros.

Suspiré.

_¿Qué sería de nosotras en unos años?_

Recargué la cabeza contra la columna de madera, desesperanzada. No tenía caso buscar clientes esa noche, el lugar estaba desértico un par de parejas aquí y allá, unos cuantos buscando placer en una esquina, borrachos andrajosos demasiado pobres para poder pagar cualquier clase de servicio.

Me di vuelta para entrar, pero antes de hacerlo, algo atrajo mi atención.

Dos siluetas masculinas por la calle, el primero un hombre de andares altivos, el segundo un niño pequeño. Ambos a pesar de la prohibición; llevaban sendas katanas a la cintura, y por la empuñadura de las mismas no parecían ser nada baratas, nada acorde a sus ropas; sucias y desgastadas, pero no fue sus vistosas armas o sus precarias vestimentas lo que hizo que no pudiera despegar mis ojos de sus personas o mejor dicho de _esa_ persona.

El hombre, estaba cubierto de vendas de pies a cabeza. Un par de mechones castaños se asomaban por debajo de las mismas, y también pequeños trozos de piel, que no alcanzaban a cubrir una piel carbonizada.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral. Sin poder separar los ojos de tan grotesco ser. Y cual si fuera la mala suerte o tal vez el destino, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos cuando repasaba nuevamente su piel terriblemente lesionada. Volví la vista rápidamente, pero fue obvio que alcanzó a mirarme. Y dando un par de decididas zancadas se acercó hacia mí.

-Buenas noches –susurré intentando mantenerme a distancia. Una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en sus labios y su piel lució más apergaminada que nunca.

-Queremos dos habitaciones, una para el niño, otra para mí.

Le miré en silencio, había escuchado la orden y estaba obligada a cumplirla como cliente que era, pero parecía realmente pobre, dudaba que pudiera pagar siquiera una habitación. La sonrisa del vendado se ensanchó y como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos, sacó una pequeña bolsita de dentro de su _gi_. Y arrojó varias monedas de oro a mis manos que rápidamente me apresuré a capturar. Era dinero suficiente como para pagar una semana de la mejor comida y las mejores habitaciones.

Le regresé la mirada sin dejarme amedrentar.

-Sígame, por favor. –respondí recuperada de la primera impresión. Y así lo hizo. La dueña de la posada apenas se percato de la presencia del par al que guiaba, intentó poner algún impedimento, pero antes de que dijera nada, le entregué desdeñosa el dinero antes proporcionado. Su cara se iluminó avariciosa al repasar las monedas y haciendo una profunda reverencia nos instó a pasar.

Le fulminé con la mirada mientras notaba el adorno de costosas perlas que llevaba en el mugriento pelo, las reconocí al instante, eran mías, regalo de un capitán del ejército privado de Tokugawa, del cual nunca conocí su nombre. Habían pertenecido a su familia por 5 generaciones, y era un gran honor el que yo las conservara, no era una mujer propiamente sentimental, pero aquel adorno de cabello significa demasiado para mí. Sentí una arqueada al ver mi precioso regalo en el cabello de esa avara. Los ojos de la mujer se enfocaron en mí, antes de sonreírme con su sonrisa desdentada. Y decir con sorna:

-Bonitas, ¿no?

El poco color que tenía desapareció de mis mejillas y le miré con impotencia, sabiendo que no ganaba nada con discutir, me acusaría de mentirosa si osaba llamarle ladrona, me daría una paliza y me lanzaría a la calle. O algo inclusive peor.

Lancé una pequeña reverencia, y como si no le hubiera escuchado seguí mi camino.

Entregué al niño la primera habitación a la que llegamos, era pequeña y sucia, solo acondicionada con un futón de apariencia sospechosa y una vasija con agua. Aún con todo, el pequeño sonrió cual si estuviera delante de una mansión, y agradeció con una profunda reverencia. Con eso, le dejamos antes de entrar a la siguiente habitación justo al lado. Era poco más grande que la primera, pero sus características eran casi las mismas.

-¿Necesita algo más, señor? –pregunté fingiendo indiferencia, bien acostumbrada a lo que los hombres solían contestar. Miré hacia otro lado, intentando parecer casual, aunque estuviera acostumbrada, no dejaba de ser desagradable.

-Vendas y comida, el niño comerá aquí –respondió él, para mi asombro.

-En... seguida, señor. –Contesté mientras agradecía a los cielos esa petición, salí turbada y sorprendida, en todo el tiempo que llevaba ahí, era la primera vez que un hombre hacia una petición de tipo no sexual; corrí hacia la cocina ordenando algo de comer para los huéspedes más importantes de ese penoso burdel, y luego asalté los botiquines tomando cuantas vendas me fueron posibles.

Apenas tarde 10 minutos, pero al regresar, grande fue mi sorpresa, al encontrar a la misma dueña del burdel, que había subido la comida, y parecía muy orgullosa de si misma, le miré con recelo; si el hombre no hubiera soltado esa generosa suma de dinero, la dueña (misma que les miraba con tanto orgullo) no hubiera tenido reparos en cerrarles la puerta sin ofrecerles ni un vaso con agua.

-¿Dónde estabas, Yumi? –llamó la mujer apenas se percató de mi presencia. Y si no hubiera estado tan atenta en la mirada de reproche de la vejete frente a mí, hubiera notado perfectamente los ojos con el cual el hombre vendado me repasó.

-Fui a buscar lo que se me ordenó. –Expliqué mostrando las vendas.

-Soujiro –dijo de pronto él, gracias a lo cual pude saber el nombre del pequeño –puedes retirarte.

-Si –respondió el pequeño, y con una sonrisa gentil, desapareció tras la puerta. La dueña y yo intentamos seguir el ejemplo del niño, pero apenas dimos dos pasos hacia la puerta, él nos detuvo, o mejor dicho, me detuvo.

-Yumi-san –llamó él, imperioso y cual si se refiriera a un perro ordenó. –Aquí. –Finalizó él, y volví los ojos hacia mi superiora, que con su mirada intimidatoria, me hizo comprender que debía de acatar la orden, mientras ella, cómodamente se retiraba sin decir más. Me acerqué al hombre haciendo una reverencia y sentándome a su lado, él no se movía, ni decía nada. Y yo no estaba segura de cómo proceder.

_¿Debía servir el Sake? ¿O ayudarle con sus vendas?_ _¿Podía hacer eso? ¿No lo lastimaría? ¿No se desprendería su piel a pedazos?_ _¡No... Seguro solo quería que sirviera el sake!_

Toda clase de preguntas se arremolinaron en mi cabeza, intenté mover mi cuerpo, pero antes de que dijera o hiciera nada; él alargó sus manos hacia mí, cerré los ojos esperando lo peor, pero nada de lo que temía pasó, pude sentir como un rollo de vendas desaparecía de entre mis manos (que aún llevaba firmemente aprisionadas entre ellas) y luego abriendo los ojos con temor, pude notar como el hombre soltaba lentamente sus vendajes sucios y raidos.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –dijo él, después de unos segundos de silencio y un montón de vendas usadas se incrementaba en un rincón.

-Yumi. –dije sintiéndome tonta, era obvio que conocía mi nombre, me había llamado por el mismo hacia cosa de pocos segundos.

-Tu nombre completo. –ordenó, sin tomarse la molestia de voltearme a ver.

-Komagata... Yumi.

-Komagata –repitió él, como si estuviera intentando recordar algo: –La bruja nocturna... –recitó él, con esa misma sonrisa torva, y yo le miré sorprendida, en mis mejores tiempos, cuando_ Shinyoshiwara _estuvo a mis pies, fui conocida por ese mote.

_¿Era posible que este hombre vendado supiera quién era?_

-¿Quién...?

-Dime, _bruja nocturna_... ¿cómo fue que acabaste en esto? –y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Y por primera vez su sonrisa burlona desapareció. Entorné los ojos enfrentando su mirada, ¡ese hombre me conocía! Quizás en persona, quizá a oídas, ¡pero sabía quién era!

_¿Era igual que yo? ¿Algún pobre exiliado de un cargo importante? ¿Algún señor feudal? ¿Algún samurái de renombre?_

-¿Y bien?

-Maria Ruth –dije con voz baja. Él entonó sus ojos apenas pronuncié la última silaba y entonces yo, supe que no era necesario explicar más.

-El gobierno, ha cometido muchas estupideces. –razonó él, más para sí mismo, que para cualquier otra persona, y yo en silencio acepté sus palabras como ciertas. –Creen que escondiendo y destruyendo sus pecados pasados podrán borrarlos, pero no pueden borrar de un plumazo los cimientos de lo que son –sonrió terriblemente -por mucho que les pese, por mucho que nos rechacen, en su fingida rectitud intachable, nosotros sabemos cuán falsos son.

Y él no dijo más. Le miré admirada, ¡parecía como si hubiese leído mi mente! Él en cambio, siguió en silencio quitando las vendas de su cuerpo, sin ningún pudor, y afirmando las nuevas, permitiendo que las mismas se pegaran y delinearan un cuerpo bien trabajado. No fue una labor fácil, mucho menos rápida, pero tampoco pidió ayuda, había tardado cerca de una hora en cubrir su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, pero extrañamente, al notar su piel herida, y sin ninguna vestidura más que sus profundas cicatrices, no sentí asco, ni tampoco repulsión, me era imposible sentir algún tipo de aberración contra un semejante, inclusive sentí cierta empatía ¿quién sabe?, tal vez él también estuvo en la gloria y fue destronado igual que yo.

El hombre se inclinó hacia sus ropas, pero yo me le adelante, y por primera vez en la noche, pude ver un ligero atisbo de asombro en sus ojos, pero no dijo nada, tomé su _Gi_, que expandiéndolo a todo lo ancho, permitiendo que deslizara sus brazos por entre las mangas, le ayudé a vestirlo, como hice años antes con los grandes señores que compartieron conmigo el lecho, ignorando sus horribles quemaduras, que ya no me parecían tan terribles. Pasé con suavidad las manos por la desgastada tela, a pesar de su precaria condición, aún se podía notar la delicadeza de la misma, que en tiempos mejores debió haber sido una pieza exquisita. Él me miraba de forma extraña, como si quisiera deducir que era lo que pasaba por mi cabeza. Como fuera, esa extrañeza, me perturbaba, y aprovechando el largo silencio que se colaba entre nosotros, me apresuré a tomar las vendas usadas e intentar salir de la habitación.

-Con su permiso, me retiro, señor. –respondí haciendo una reverencia. Por un segundo pensé que no me hubo escuchado, o que no consideraba importante responder eso, pero una vez estuve en la puerta corrediza con las vendas usadas en mi regazo, le escuché.

-No soy tan viejo para que me llames: "señor". –Y una sonrisa sincera enmarcó mis labios carmín, no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había sonreído así.

-¿Entonces como debo dirigirme a usted?

-Shishio Makoto. –Respondió él. Y me dio la espalda, como indicándome que podía retirarme. Y así lo hice. Pero por fin, comprendiendo todo.

_Shishio Makoto,_ le conocí cuando fue junto con el señor Katsura Kogorou y varios más, hacia el distrito de Shinyoshiwara en una misión que nunca conocí. Era un joven atractivo y arrogante. Cabello sujeto en una cola alta, un hombro descubierto, ojos penetrantes. Parecía que era oficialmente presentado entre ellos. Escuché entre conversaciones frases sueltas: "el sucesor de Battosai". Jamás habló conmigo. Jamás intentó sentarse a mi lado o ser el centro de conversación. A pesar de que todos en su momento intentaban hacerlo.

-No me interesa –respondió cuando alguien le hizo alusión a mi persona. Y como hubo hecho esta misma noche, me miró con superioridad, con una sonrisa torva en los labios.

Y fue todo.

Tal vez no fuera un recuerdo particularmente interesante o importante, pero para mí, que nunca fui rechazada por nadie, sí que lo fue. Y su nombre, como sus señas particulares quedaron grabadas en mi cerebro, mientras me debatía entre todas las posibilidades del porque aquel hombre atractivo y rodeado de las personas más influyentes de todo Japón, fuera la misma momia que reposaba en una sucia habitación de un burdel.

-Traición_ –_razoné para mí misma, un hombre inocente definitivamente no termina carbonizado de pies a cabeza pero...-¿de parte de quien venía esa traición? ¿De él o de ellos? ¿Del señor Kogorou? O ¿De Shishio Makoto?

_-El gobierno, ha cometido muchas estupideces._ –recordé sus palabras. _-¡Me falló, nos falló! –_Recité dentro de mi cabeza recordando su pecho terriblemente desfigurado_ - ¡Me falló a mí, a Komagata Yumi! –_Miré mis ropas, sucias y vulgares ¿Cómo había acabado en esto? Cuando antes mi cuerpo era ataviado con las sedas importadas de países lejanos _–¡El gobierno prefirió a ese esclavo en el sucio Maria Ruth! –_recordé con horror como nos vimos forzadas a ser humilladas noche tras noche por barbaros que apenas sabían hablar _-Antes que a sus mujeres que les servimos siempre y ¡nos quitó todo por lo que habíamos luchado! ¡Mi honor! ¡Mi vida!_

_-¿Traición de parte de quien?_

-De ellos. –susurré.

Mientras dejaba caer las vendas sucias y desgastadas en el suelo.

**00000000**

-Shishio-sama. –llamó Soujiro mientras se restregaba los ojos adormilado, avancé delante de él, y lancé una mirada desaprobatoria buscando a la vieja mezquina dueña del burdel, para preguntar por la joven Komagata, nada. Ni señal de la una o la otra, me extraño, nunca había visto un local sin nadie que le atendiera; mejor aún.

No que me importara volver a ver al avaro vejestorio, más bien, deseaba volver a echarle un vistazo a la destronada _Oiran_. No tanto por desear algún tipo de encuentro con la mujer, sino por la intriga que me causaba, le recordaba vagamente, "la más preciada joya de un burdel de renombre"; que en mi nombramiento como asesino estuvo presente, y a la que más de alguno intentó seducirle con frases ocurrentes y promesas que no cumplirían nunca, atenciones que esquivó hábilmente gracias a una inteligencia que juraría no podía poseer.

_Como caen los grandes._

Aquella mujer tanto hermosa como inteligente, ataviada con las mejores y más costosas ropas de Japón, hubo acabado como una vulgar prostituta más.

_¿Qué sería de ella en unos años?_

Moriría de ser débil, tras la golpiza de un cliente alcoholizado, o tal vez producto de alguna enfermedad venérea. Quizá, si tuviera suerte y mucho coraje, se aventara del puente más próximo.

Sonreí para mis adentros.

_Como caen los grandes. _

-Shishio-sama –volvió a llamar Soujiro, al no recibir respuesta de mi parte la primera vez.

-¿Mmph? –fue mi respuesta, al pequeño de cabellos castaños.

-¿No podemos quedarnos unos días más? –cuestionó él.

-No, debemos seguir, Soujiro. –Respondí mientras mis ojos recorrían el precario burdel en su búsqueda, ahí en la esquina, unas mujeres al verme se rezagaron contra la pared, intentado pasar desapercibidas -Quiero entrevistarme con un hombre interesante.

-¿Interesante?-volvió a cuestionar él.

-Sadojima Houji. –Y con eso di por zanjado el tema, había conocido ese nombre en más de una ocasión, siempre relacionado con hombres tanto peligrosos como poderosos, que juraban podía encontrar toda clase de artilugios con la cantidad de efectivo adecuado.

Soujiro accedió con esa sonrisa tatuada en los labios, como si todo fuera claro, a pesar de no haber oído ese nombre nunca, y afianzando su katana al cinto, salimos del local, aún no amanecía pero el cielo tornándose azul plomizo, nos daba a entender que no tardaría en hacerlo.

Apuré a Soujiro en silencio, adelantando mis pasos, teníamos que llegar a caminos desérticos antes de que el sol estuviera alto. No quería que mi pintoresca apariencia atrajera la atención policiaca, aunque bien podría matarlos sin mayor problema (como hice en más de una ocasión). No deseaba retrasarme por culpa de ello.

Volví la mirada atrás intentando buscar en vano a la mujer que me hubo atendido anoche, sin éxito, parecía como si se hubiera evaporado. No debía de extrañarme, seguramente estaría atendiendo a otro cliente trasnochado.

Di un par de pasos fuera, y apenas unos segundos después me detuve, algo llamó mi atención. En un rincón oscuro, oculto de la vista de los curiosos, estaba ella, casi me atrevería a decir que esperándonos, no parecía haberse dado cuenta de nuestra presencia; estaba hecha un ovillo en el mugriento piso, intentando proporcionarse calor a través de su vulgar vestimenta. Parecía como si hubiera pasado toda la noche ahí.

Y así, como yo en su momento, fui el centro de atención de la mujer, esta vez, fue ella quien atrajo mi atención.

-Bruja nocturna –llamé apenas estuve lo suficientemente cerca.

Los ojos de la mujer se encontraron con los míos, y como si estuviera cometiendo un acto imperdonable, se puso en pie rápidamente e hizo una reverencia, permitiéndome verla; varios manchones de una sustancia rojiza ensuciaban su kimono, dándole unas tonalidades extrañas, eso y el extraño tufillo a hierro y sal, ya por mi bien conocido, me hizo comprender lo que pasó.

Una sonrisa intentó aparecer en mis labios. Mientras mis ojos escrutaron ávidamente su persona. Pese a estar prácticamente bañada en sangre de pies a cabeza su rostro conservaba una expresión afable. Llevaba una daga bien aprisionada entre sus dedos manchados de carmín, unas perlas ensangrentadas en su otra mano y una sonrisa delicada embelleciendo su rostro.

-No me iba a dejar ir. –respondió a una pregunta no formulada.

Y mi sonrisa no pudo ser mayor.

**00000000**

_Hola, antes que nada, a quien se ha tomado el tiempo y las molestias de leer mis locuras. Mil gracias! _

_Ahora pasando a la historia, he de admitir que no soy fan de la pareja Shishio/Yumi, ya que siempre me pareció algo extraña su relación, si Yumi, les parece algo loca en mi fic, lo siento, pero me parecía que todos los que estaban alrrededor de Shishio, estaban irrefutablemente locos, cada uno con una tragedia a cuestas, y (cada historia más tragica que la anterior) Yumi me parecía "la más normal" del grupo, pero no creo que lo haya sido, en el manga en más de una ocasión la mostraron como una mujer inteligente y decidida, si debía matar para seguir sus objetivos sin duda lo hubiera hecho. _

_Bueno, esa es mi opinión, tal vez este equivocada, pero para eso están los fics. _

_He de añadir, para los eruditos en historia japonesa, que no tengo ni idea, si historia de "Maria Ruth" de la que hablan en el Manga al final de la Saga de Shishio (y hago referencia en este fic), es cierta, intenté buscar en internet, pero nada me apareció, así que me quedaré con la duda, si alguien supiera si es cierto o no, les agradecería mucho que me lo hicieran saber :)_

_Gracias nuevamente por leer, y espero hayan disfrutado la historia tanto como yo, disfrute escribirla. _

_Maria de las Mareas_


End file.
